A recent evolution in the field of computer networking has focused on moving away from simply connecting traditional computers with an existing network to connecting many non-traditional devices to a network and even forming networks on the fly. Notably, the term “Internet of Things” (IoT) refers to an effort to extend networking capabilities to many non-traditional “things,” such as lights, appliances, vehicles, heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC), windows and window shades and blinds, doors, locks, etc. In addition to networking many non-traditional devices, some efforts have focused on internetworking devices on a smaller scale, such as by forming personal area networks (PANs) and neighbor awareness networks (NANs), in which only a very limited number of devices are connected to one another.